Drawing FIG. 1 is a side elevational view (partly in section) of a typical conventional hand-held hair dryer embodiment "PD" generally comprising: a heating element 15 located between the outlet-end (12) and the inlet-end (11) of a laterally extending cylindrically tubular barrel 10; a rotatable air impeller 25 located within a hollow volute 20 and adapted to draw ambient air through an air-intake port (21) and propel such air into the inlet-end 11 of communicating barrel 10; and a longitudinally extending cylindrically tubular base portion 30 the lower end (31) of which is provided with a longitudinal handle means (e.g. 40). The tubular barrel and base portion, and the hollow volute, are customarily collectively provided in two unitary sub-parts and removably joined (as by screws 9). In the latter regard, each of the semi-circular halves of barrel 10 include abutting ears 14 joined by screw 9, each of the semi-circular halves of base 30 include abutting ears 34 joined by another screw 9, and each of the dish-like halves of volute 20 include abutting ears 24 joined by yet another screw 9.
Conventionally, the heating element (e.g. 15) is of the high-resistance electrical conductor type which helically surrounds the barrel central axis 10A between barrel ends 11 and 12. Electrical power to the heating element, and to an electrically motorized type impeller (25), is suppliable through an electrical cord 50 extending along the central axis 30A of tubular base portion 30 and interruptable by an on-off or similar electrical switch 39 carried by base portion 30. "BL" indicates the relatively short longitudinal length between the base portion ends 31 and 32. The axle (26) for rotatable air impeller 25 is journalled in volute 20. The handle embodiment 40 takes a cylindrical tubular form surrounding said axis 30A and said cord 50, there being a circularly tubular upper end 42 that is tightly surrounded by circularly tubular base portion 30 and thereby attached thereto. In the latter regard, the handle upper end 42 is located between the upper end 32 and the lower end 31 of base portion 30. Thus, when electrical power is supplied to the heating element (e.g. utilizing switch 39) and the air impeller 25 is made to continuously rotate, ambient air is drawn through the volute air-intake portion (21) and is impelled to heating element 15 and emerges out the barrel as a hotair bath (13) suitable for drying the hair of the user maintaining airbath directional control with the handle 40. The disclosure of this and the immediately preceeding paragraph represent teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,881 (Stewart-Oct. 5, 1971).
Drawing FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a typical miniature portable radio receiver "PR" of the prior art conventionally including radio frequency and volume control means (e.g. control knobs "C1" and "C2"), sound-emission means (e.g. speaker "S"), and a receptor (e.g. "E") for a powerplug (e.g. "F"). However, some miniature radios lack such elements "E" and "F" (instead being internally provided with batteries), and such battery powered radios are deemed equivalent to "PR" for the purposes of the present invention.
It is substantially impossible for a user of a typical hand-held hair dryer (e.g. "PD") to simultaneously manually hold a portable radio receiver (e.g. "PR") at ear level for the purposes of ameliorating the hair drying and simultaneous hair combing tasks with the pleasant accompaniment of music or other radio entertainment.